G-Castle
G-Castle is the transportation device for that is used by Chou-Chou to travel between the 7 worlds. It is also used by Syrma to travel around her galaxy as well. Chou-Chou thought it was boring on the ship, so she opened some shops. All of the G-Castle battles take place here. Mugen Souls Prior to the Game In the original Mugen Souls, Chou-Chou commandeered this ship from Ryuto after she made him her peon. Ever since, she travels from one world to another on this ship. The basic features include a hot spring, an item shop and a clothing store. The design of the ship is a large boat with a Shampuru figurehead upfront and a castle in the back. Chapter 1 At the start of the game there Chou-Chou makes a declaration that all the Seven Worlds will belong to her. There is also a special dance routine starring Chou-Chou and Altis. After the routine Altis finds Chou-Chou bathing in the hotspring and reluctantly joins her. Ryuto comes in and gushes blood like Old Faithful after getting overexcited and an alarm goes off indicating enemy forces have arrived and after the girls get dressed, Chou-Chou battles the enemies attacking the ship. In doing so a Tutorial Shampuru instructs Chou-Chou on beating down enemies and charming them. After the battle is the first battle with the enemy ship, Barbary, the Immortal Transport. In which another tutorial takes place. After beating the enemy ship, Chapter 2 begins. Chapter 8 During this chapter Chou-Chou is excited to subjugate Soil World. However, They are intercepted by a large monster who reveals himself to be Vorgis, Belleria's father. After seeing them, Vorgis uses his power to eat Soil World and attacks Chou-Chou and co. In the aftermath they float around and are fortunate enough to be hurled toward Sun World. Post Game During the Doppelganger story arc, Chou-Chou and co. battle the doppelgangers of Altis, Belleria and Ego form Chou-Chou. Mugen Souls Z In Mugen Souls Z, G-Castle has gone through a massive overhaul. An upgrade sort of speak. Instead of looking like a regular ship with a Shampuru figurehead, it looks like a transforming robot. Also, the developers replaced the concept of relying on Shampurus for power with upgrades that not only unlock upgraded attacks but also upgrade the overall appearance of it's robot mode as well. Transformation Sequence When G-Castle transforms, the front end and the sides of the thrusters detatch and the area below the bridge turns 180 degrees. The black sides lower to become the legs. Each leg turns 90 degrees sideways and locks in place. The thrusters rotate 90 degrees counterclockwise and the bottom of each thruster extends outward becoming arms. The head then appears and a makeshift crest appears on its brow. For each arm hands come out. The front end turns into a sword rifle. Story See Mugen Souls Z G-Castle Story Enhancements For list of enhancements see: G-Parts list (Mugen Souls Z) For an enhancement of another level, G-Castle's robot form changes it's appearance. Gallery Mugen Souls Z G-Castle 01.png Mugen_Souls_Z_G-Castle_02.png Mugen_Souls_Z_G-Castle_03.png Mugen Souls Z G-Castle.jpg|New G Castle. G-Castle stages MSZ_G-Castle_evolution_1.png|G-Castle Stage 1 MSZ_G-Castle_evolution_2.png|G-Castle Stage 2 (Upgraded after installing Power Drive) MSZ_G-Castle_evolution_3.png|G-Castle Stage 3 (Upgraded after installing W-Booster) MSZ_G-Castle_evolution_4.png|G-Castle Stage 4 (Upgraded after installing G-Spiral Core) MSZ_G-Castle_evolution_5.png|G-Castle Final Stage (Upgraded after installing Mugen Drive) Trivia *A (miniature) version of the original G-Castle is used for Ultimate Soul rank 5 attack in Mugen Souls Z. Category:Mugen Souls locations Category:Mugen Souls Z locations